tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Berserker
Emerald Berserker is a Rider from the Team Emerald of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Bhima is the second brother born of the Pandavas, being son of Kunti and Vayu. Bhima was known as an extraorginary warrior, being considered the strongest of the Pandavas, being said to have a force equivalent to 10,000 elephants. Born of Queen Kunti with the god Vayu, he was raised and trained in religion, science, administration and military arts, always making clear his capabilities for being a demigod. As powerful as his father, Bhima had a stereotype of friendly bully, playing tricks with his brothers, being half arrogant with them, and challenging them to wresting fights, always showing an invincibility in those fights. Duryodhana, infuriated by his repeated defeats against Bhima, infuriated him in such a way that he wanted him dead at all costs, so he poisoned Bhima's food, and then drowned him, but Bhima was saved by King Naga Vasuki, who reported on the hatred that Duryodhana had over him. Duryodhana attempts to kill the Pandavas by burning his palace, but at Vasuki's notice they can escape. In their stay in Ekachakra, they discover that a great demon named Bakasura lived by tormenting the villagers, devouring the people and the flocks of the people. Bhima is sent to kill the demon, and successfully he kills him. Later, when he killed Hindiba, the demon king of the forest Kamyaka, he meets Hidimbi, Hindiba's sister, and marries her with whom he had a son, being the king of that forest for 5 years. After Yudhishthira becomes king of Indraprastha, he sends his four younger brothers to four different kingdoms to subjugate them for the Rajasuya sacrifice. Bhima goes east, as he thought the Orientals were more adept at hand-to-hand fighting. During his journey, he obtained several victories that gave him the conquests of their respective kingdoms, and among these victories, the most important was against Jarasandha, who gave him the kingdom of Magadha, after he deceived Jarasandha so that they fought a wresting fight which lasted for long 13 days, where in the end, Bhima ripped Jarasandha's body in half. After his brother Yudhishthira lost in a dice game against Shakuni, the Pandavas were exiled for 13 years. During their time of exile, they encountered Bakasura's brother, Kirmira. He and Bhima enter into a fierce combat, where both showed a great physical force, throwing trees and stones at each other, and in the end, Bhima emerges victorious. He enters several adventures during the exile, he finds an old monkey in its way, and asks the same one to remove his syrup that extended by the way. The monkey says that he is very old and did not have the strength to do so, and asks Bhima to move his syrup, and in a hurry he tries to move his tail. To his surprise, he can not, and even using all his strength, he can not move the tail of the monkey, and surprised by this, the monkey reveals its identity, if it is Hanuman, which gives him a blessing in his strength , leaving Bhima still strong, and blesses him for his victory and all his efforts and departed. Still during their exile, the Pandavas come to know Jatasura, a Rakshasa disguised of brahme, who kidnaps his brothers and Drupadi, since he wanted the arms of the pandavas. Bhima discovers everything and enters into combat with Jatasura, beheading him after crushing his body. In the kingdom of Virata a great feast happened, and King Virata organized a wresting tournament, where a warrior named Jimuta proved himself invincible, until the moment he confronted Bhima, where he was defeated. After some events, Virata's enemy, King Susharma, fought Virata and stole his cows. In an alliance, Bhima led Virata and his brothers in the fight against Susharma. Moments before killing Susharma, Yuhishthira asked Bhima to spare her life. After that, the Pandavas' 13 years of exile were over. During the war of Kurukshetra he fights using a chariot with a flag that had a drawing of a huge silver lion. He also had a heavenly bow called Vayavya, a large shell called Paundra and a huge mace, equivalent to a thousand apples. All his weapons were destroyed by Karna. After 18 days of war, Duryodhana hid under a lake, and chose Bhima as his opponent. He and Bhima enter into a huge battle between maces, but Duryodhana was defeated, but, due to his immortal body, he could not be killed. Krishna advises the bhima to attack his thighs, and he does, breaking the thighs of Duryodhana, leaving his back unprotected, being them his weak point, and thus was slain by Bhima. After the war, the Pandavas set out on a pilgrimage to the Himalayas. One by one, they begin to fall, each having a specific reason for it. Bhima's motive was pointed out as his lust. Appearance Emerald Berserker is a very tall man, with a muscular body and very dark skin. He has long, curly brown hair with a fringe in the center of his face. He has blood red eyes, and a pint on the right side of the chin. He wears a blue outfit that leaves his chest exposed, curling his back and his arms. This clothing has several details in gold, including the edges that are also gold. He wears a gold belt, similar to a MMA champion belt, with several jewel details. He wears white trousers, which have knee-lengths and gold anklets, and his boots are white with gold buckles. He wears white gloves without the part of the fingers, and with the golden cuffs. On his chest is a yellow, diamond-like jewel that shines brightly. Because of his personality, he does not wear armor, as he thinks armor is for the weak, and his skin is tougher than any armor there is. Personality Emerald Berserker is a very energetic and humorous man, having a certain stereotype of bully, being arrogant, playful, teasing and who loves a good fight, but who is very playful and friendly with his companions, doing well his protection, and loving with those he loves. He has a great appetite, and not only loves to eat but loves to cook, being excellent in the kitchen and with a good taste, being able to distinguish when the food is dangerous or not. Even though he is friendly, he is constantly aggressive toward his opponents, ruthless in combat, and lives by mocking them, especially when they are weak, not only to go with all power against weaker opponents, brutally killing them. Role Emerald Berserker was invoked on the Emerald team in this kind of Holy Grail War, being one of the physically stronger servants of the war. He acts as one of those who goes on the front line in a fight, being the first to come in and the last to leave. Abilities Emerald Berserker is an extremely strong servant, being one of the most physically strong servants of this war. Its strength is equivalent to ten thousand elephants, and it can decimate whole armies with few punches, whose wind from its punches is capable of opening holes in hills, sweeping forests and destroying fortresses. Despite his size, he is gifted with incredible agility, having high knowledge in close combat and armed combat, having as his main weapon a large golden apple, as large as his own body, as well as having great knowledge in bow. and flexes and riding animals, having as its main mount a giant elephant. Despite possessing Mad Enhancement, he is conscious most of the time, and even in times of lack of control, he never loses his combat prowess. Stats Passive Skills * Divinty - B * Riding - B * Magic Resistence - C * Mad Enhancement - C * Independent Action - A Skills * Mana Burst (Wind) '''- A : Son of Vayu, the god of air and winds, '''Emerald Berserker has the ability to control this element, creating gusts of wind, imbued wind in his weapons, and wrapping his body with wind to fly. * Vayu Gem - A : A gem located in Emerald Berserker's chest, containing its own amount of mana, something like an item independent of its owner. This gem contains a considerable amount of stored mana, being used at times when Emerald Berserker is completely injured, worn out and without mana, regenerating part of his wounds and supplying him with extra mana to keep fighting. Once used, this gem can only be used again after 3 days. * Stronger than Ten Thousand Elephants '''- EX : A Skill that symbolizes the gigantic strength of '''Emerald Berserker, recognized as stronger than ten thousand elephants, endowed with extraordinary physical abilities. A Skill that goes for Monstrous Strength, Battle Continuation, Instinct, Clairvoyance and Natural Body, having the perfect body and instincts for close combat. Ultimately, this Skill allows Emerald Berserker never to lose his combat prowess, where even in moments of madness, he will always have the same level of armed, physical, riding and archery combat skills. Noble Phantasm Emerald Berserker has two Noble Phantasms. * Behandra (Unit Noble Phantasm) - C : A Noble Phantasm that summons a giant elephant over 10 meters high, which is Emerald Berserker's main mount. An elephant much stronger than an ordinary elephant, capable of holding large Noble Phantasms, being endowed with enormous strength. * Bhimastra (Anti-Country Noble Phantasm) - EX : The most powerful Noble Phantasm of Emerald Berserker, which carries his name along. A Noble Phantasm used at the most critical moments, being used to exterminate entire nations that were enemies of the Pandavas nation. Emerald Berserker concedes all his mana into his mace, striking the ground incredibly powerfully, creating a blast that spreads over a huge distance, creating a giant blast on the spot whose pressure generated by the blow is so great that it creates a wave of wind capable of destroying entire mountains in their path. At the center of the blast is a tornado that absorbs the enemies that resisted the first blow, sucking them in and crushing them under the pressure of the winds, making a Noble Phantasm impossible to escape if in range.